(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retractable parcel shelf system for a convertible vehicle with a folding roof.
(2) Prior Art
A retractable rear roof system is in itself known and comprises at least a panel and means for pivoting this panel about an axis transversal to the longitudinal axis (forward direction) of the vehicle. Thus, the panel moves from a normal operating position (typically a horizontal position) to a stored or retracted position inside a storage space in the vehicle which classically allows to also fold away the folding roof.
Traditionally, the storage space is composed of the rear boot of the vehicle which typically receives both the retractable panel and the folded roof.
When the parcel shelf system comprises a single-piece panel extending over the entire transversal length of the passenger compartment of the vehicle, the size of this panel could cause difficulties if the panel is to be put into the retracted position inside the storage space, within a area of limited transversal dimensions located between the wheels.
For this reason in particular, we already know of parcel shelf systems comprising a central panel placed on either side of the central panel and movable with respect to the latter. Means for displacement are furthermore envisaged to move the lateral panels with respect to the central panel, when the central panel is pivoted in either direction.
More precisely, the French application FR 02 05568 filed on 3 May 2002 under the applicant's name, discloses a retractable parcel shelf system comprising two lateral panels assembled so as to pivot about a substantially perpendicular axis to the upper surface of the central panel and embodied so that each lateral panel, in the pivoted position, is substantially stored under the central panel, which is itself in its retracted position. This system comprises means for controlling the inward pivot movement of each of the lateral panels with respect to the central panel whilst the central panel is pivoting from its normal position to its retracted position. Each of the lateral panels is controlled by the movement of the central panel via a set of connecting rods which bear upon corresponding surfaces of the body of the vehicle or upon load bearing points fixed to the central panel. In the normal position, substantially horizontal, of the central panel, the lateral panels are retained in their deployed position via springs, irrespective of the stored and folded or deployed and closed position of the roof.
In numerous cases, the rigid folding roof comprises on either side of the vehicle, irrespective of the type of folding roof, at least an arm whose lower end is pivot mounted onto the body of the vehicle about an transversal axis of said vehicle.
When the roof is folded so as to move from its closed position, over the passenger compartment of the vehicle, to its stored position in the boot of the vehicle, each pivoting arm moves from a substantially vertical position to a substantially horizontal position, which releases at each lateral end of the central panel an opening which is to be blanked off by the corresponding lateral panel. This is also the case for the corresponding back quarter light (or lateral element of the rear section of the roof) equipped with internal fittings. This back quarter light, of reasonable thickness and whose fittings can often hide the aforementioned pivoting arms, or which can act as a pivoting arm, frees, when stored away in the boot with the other parts of the roof, an opening which is to be blanked off.